and the stars are shining brighter
by andthenshesaid
Summary: Because they are Kiba and Ino and that is how they roll. AU.


They're Kiba and Ino and they've been Kiba and Ino since they were born and they'll stay Kiba and Ino until the world ends, because they just are.

And if they get married, or have affairs, or get to drunk on Friday night, they'll live.

Monday starts to early. Ino gets up and texts him and he texts back and tells her to go to school and that he'll see her in history. And they joke and they laugh and Ino worries a bit about the test in a few days and goes to the bathroom to see Tenten, because she's a bit bored and Kiba locks the door behind her, and Kakashi's too busy reading his book to notice so it takes her 10 minutes to get back in and then when she finally used all her strength to bash against the door he unlocks it and she falls and she's pretty sure she flashed that perv, Naruto.

He helps her up, because its what they do.

Tuesdays when her TV show comes on, and they've got the test tomorrow. She goes and talks to Kiba a bit, but then theres a sour feeling in her heart when he spends the class talking to Sakura, so she spends it talking to Sasuke, and Hinata notices the looks that they keep giving each other when they're not looking and pokes Naruto and they both laugh. The fight a bit after school, stupid little fights that they have almost every week. She goes to the gym to blow off some steam with Tenten and comes home to find him talking to her mother. She huffs and stomps up to her to her room and he follows and of coures she forgives him, because he's Kiba.

He goes to her house after school, to study. Really. No matter how many jokes Sakura makes. And so he eats dinner with her family and smiles and laughs and screws with her about some project for Sociology and she calls him a manwhore for going out with Karin and maybe theres a little moment where there feet touch and maybe another tiny moment where they're standing closer than Ino and Kiba should be standing and to where Kiba can smell that flowery smell that seems to follow Ino around and Ino can feel the heat coming of Kiba's chest. But they just pretend those never happened.

And on Wednesday, it's time to take the test. Kakashi actually assigns them seats, so instead of behind Ino where he can pull her ponytail to make her jump, he's at the very front and Chouji is behind him and while Chouji's a nice guy, the sound of crunching potato chips makes it hard to focus. So does the fact that me missed the way she smells. But again. He's not going to admit that. She sits next to Sakura and behind Hinata, which isn't that bad, she guesses. But no one pulls her ponytail and it's one of the most boring History classes ever. Also, she thinks she failed it because it's not like they really got much studying done, anyway.

Thursday. She's sick. He's not happy. Class goes by slower than ever. He thinks about jabbing a pencil in his eye. And so maybe, since he wasn't focusing very well, and Sakura goes on her rant about how guy's tease the girls they like, and Sasuke corrects her saying how maybe they just think they're annoying, Kiba says that Sakura's right because he teases Ino and he loves her. The brunette excuses himself shortly after, making a few excuses. He blows off 4th period and brings her cookies, and even though they both know he got his sister to make them, it still makes them smile. She even ignores it when he drops his trash behind her desk, even though he knows it annoys her. Whether its because of the cookies, or that she's too sick to really yell that much, or whether its because of that little smirk he gaver her when he did it, she doesn't want to think about it.

On Friday, the first thing Kiba notices is her veryveryvery short purple skirt. And her legs. Lots and lots of legs. The first thing Ino notices is that he's staring at her. The second thing Kiba notices is that most of the other males in the room are staring at her too. The seconds thing Ino notices was that Naruto had suddenly been pushed. Hard.

Naruto starts a conversation with Kakashi then. Something about couples. And then the inventible question. Have you had couples in your classroom. And then Ino, with out even thinking, just remembering a joke from forever ago yells out that she and Kiba are one. Kiba's mouth drops open and he starts laughing about how he would never go out with a bimbo like you. And Ino tries to get people to recall the moment forever ago joke thing, but Kiba still stares at her funny for the rest of class.

She doesn't blame him.

They go out later, with some other friends who don't particularly matter. Ino tried to convince Sakura and Naruto that they weren't cuddling underneath the blanket, it was just cold. Kiba got her drinks. And maybe, hypothetically, possibly, they find themselves in an awkward position. And maybe hypothetically, possibly they might have kissed. But they won't admit it, of course. They wouldn't admit if it happened before either.

The weekend flies by, as always, a mixture of stolen moments and glances filled with things they aren't admitting and sneaking out in the middle of the morning to go see each other.

And then Monday comes to early, and it all starts over again.

Because they are Kiba and Ino and Ino and Kiba and this is how they roll.


End file.
